The present invention is a nail cutter having an actuation system based on two opposably movable levers.
The current state of the art covers a large number of nail cutters, a majority of which involve a base structure made up of two metallic blades welded at their posterior ends, and which, at their respective free ends, have a cutting edge adapted to produce nail cutting. The two metallic blades, after welding, receive a pin that passes through them at a point located close to the cutting edges. The pin presents a broadened lower head that prevents it from slipping through the hole in the lower blade of the cutter. The pin is long enough to extend through a corresponding hole in the upper blade. That hole is aligned with the corresponding hole through in the lower blade of the conventional cutter.
The upper end of the pin has a reentrance cavity located above the upper blade level, and provides support for the end of the actuating lever which, upon actuation, compresses the upper cutting blade against the lower cutting blade, thus creating movement between the cutting edges.
This type of construction is common in conventional nail cutters, and presents some inconveniences in manufacturing, among which is the fact that the two metallic blades must be welded together and joined before the cutter may be assembled. Such welding operation requires complete precision, especially with respect to the positioning of the metallic blades which, if not done properly, will misalign the cutting edges and reduce the effectiveness of the cutter. In view of this inconvenience, the nail cutter of this invention was developed with a simpler construction than that used by conventional clippers.